


Mi hogar eres tú

by PajaritodeAgua



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Vagabundo, hogar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PajaritodeAgua/pseuds/PajaritodeAgua
Summary: [One-shot - Victuuri]Víctor es un vagabundo que vive monótonos días en las frías calles de San Petersburgo. Yuuri es un estudiante de danza cuyos pies lo guían lejos de la tierra de sus padres.Un encuentro fortuito hace que sus vidas den un giro inesperado y que ambos descubran que su único hogar es el lugar donde estén juntos.Esta historia fue creada para @Aslhey-kun.El arte y la portada son creación de @Qorisheep, especialmente para esta historia.El arte usado dentro del fic es creación de @Sharayanime, especialmente para esta historia.Yuri!!! on Ice le pertenece a Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurō Kubo. Este fic está escrito sólo con fines de entretención.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Mi hogar eres tú

Yuuri llevaba seis meses viviendo en San Petersburgo. Sus sueños lo perdieron a dejar el cobijo de sus padres para instalar en aquel frío país; había sido aceptado en una de las más prestigiosas academias de ballet, la Academia Vaganova. Para el japonés era un honor poder ser parte de tan prestigiosa escuela, cuyo nombre era en honor a Agripina Vaganova, quien detectó el método de instrucción al ballet clásico que ha sido enseñado en la institución desde 1920. 

Los sueños que Yuuri anhelaba alcanzaron que se prepararon arduamente bajo la supervisión de su querida maestra Minako, para ahora estar bajo la tutela de una de las más talentosas y admiradas _primas bailarinas_ que hayan existido; Lilia Baranovskaya. 

Yuuri estaba realmente feliz de sus pies lo que lucharon en Rusia, cumplió esos sueños que tuvo desde niño, pero no todo fue sencillo; extrañaba el aroma de su madre, tan cálido y reconfortante, los consejos de su padre, siempre sabios y templados, las bromas de su hermana, lo que parecía desinteresado pero siempre estaba al pendiente de todo y dispuesta a brindarle su apoyo. Yuuri extrañaba su hogar, pero sabía que sus sueños no se encontraban en la tierra de sus padres. 

No todo era fácil en aquella tierra congelada, y sus días pasaban demasiado rápido entre la academia y el trabajo de medio tiempo que encontró en un restaurante de comida japonesa a pocas cuadras del pequeño departamento que rentaba. Salía del trabajo cerca de los medios noche después de limpiar la cocina y botar la basura, caminaba rápidamente y temblando de frío la corta distancia que se separa de su hogar actual, rara vez se cruzaba con alguien y cuando lo hacía era con un vagabundo desaseado que se abrazaba un caniche marrón igual de sucio y se cubría con cartones viejos intentando inútilmente guardar un poco más de calor. 

❄

Víctor despertaba temprano, el frío no lo dejaba dormir por mucho tiempo y el ruso sabía que era mejor así; si se dejaba arrastrar por el sueño en días tan fríos probablemente no volvería a despertar jamás, y eso no era algo que realmente le molestara la miserable vida que llevaba, pero el solitario vagabundo no quería al fiel amigo marrón que se acurrucaba cada noche junto a él para brindarse mutuamente un poco de abrigo. 

La rutina de Víctor no variaba, cada mañana iba a la iglesia del condado donde los voluntarios de _buen corazón_ preparan el desayuno para personas como él, muchas veces era el único alimento que podría conseguir durante el día. Cuando tuve suerte, además de la comida le obsequiaban algún abrigo proveniente de las donaciones de caridad. Pero Víctor no se lo quedaba, lo empeñaba o vendía y con el dinero compraba alimento para el único amigo que lo acompañaba en medio de su vida silenciosa. También compramos vodka para comprometer a su cuerpo y hacerlo sentir un poco de calidez o simplemente para olvidar lo que había sido su vida y así cerrar los ojos fingiendo ser otra persona, soñando que el suelo duro era una cama blanda y los cartones que lo cubrían eran suaves cobertores blancos. 

Los días pasaban lentamente para Víctor, su única distracción era jugar con el caniche que lo acompañaba. Solía caminar bastante porque estar quieto haría que el frío constante calara hasta sus huesos, las únicas veces que se detenía era cuando pasaba fuera de una tienda de música; los sonidos lo atraían, las notas dulces le despertaban recuerdos lejanos y nostálgicos, la sensación de manos cálidas acariciando con cariño su piel y su cabello, algo tan lejano que Víctor no sabía si era verdad o se lo inventaba. Tal vez solo era el recuerdo de otra vida. 

_El recuerdo de una vida en la que una madre pobre y abandonada hizo todo por darle lo que no tenía, y de quien solo recordaba la música de su suave voz._

Y Víctor se quedaba tras el ventanal, escuchando los diferentes instrumentos ser tocados y probados por personas alegres que buscaban expresar sus sentimientos a través de melodías. Incluso personas que parecían tocar canciones tristes a Víctor le parecían alegres, porque siempre es alegre el poder que expresa los sentimientos de aquella manera tan hermosa, tan pura, tan sincera. Siempre es alegre poder expresarse de manera tan sublime; aunque sea tristeza, aunque sea rabia, porque la mayoría de las personas no pueden hacerlo y se queda con esos sentimientos, alimentando más su dolor, rabia o desesperanza. Y Víctor bien lo sabía. 

Y Víctor se quedaba tras el ventanal, hasta que alguna de esas personas lo notaba y hacía un gesto de desagrado; a nadie le gusta ver a esas personas que representan la decadencia de sus sociedades, a nadie le gusta ver lo sucio, lo abandonado, lo abyecto. Personas como Víctor deben esconderse en callejones oscuros y desolados, ocultos de las personas de bien que felices caminaban a la luz del día. Personas que se cubren la nariz pensando que incluso su oxígeno es contaminado por la presencia de alguien como Víctor. Y el encargado de la tienda salía amenazante para proteger la inmundicia a sus pulcros compradores, y Víctor se alejaba para las personas de bien siguieran fingiendo que no existe, y luego, para tranquilizar su conciencia, asistieron a misa y daban el diezmo. 

La noche estaba especialmente frío aquel día de febrero. Yuuri agradecía trabajar en una cocina con el calor fluyendo continuamente, de otra manera, no podría retener el calor en su cuerpo. Se puso guantes de lana para tomar dos grandes bolsas de basura y salió con ellas. antes se había cruzado hurgando entre los botes de basura, probablemente en busca de alimento. 

El cálido corazón de Yuuri se estrujó al ver la imagen descuidada de aquel hombre, en su rostro se notaba la poco saludable delgadez de su anatomía, su cabello largo lucía opaco y sucio, tenía el color grisáceo del polvo al igual que su barba descuidada. Víctor bajó su rostro al ser descubierto, pensando en lo expulsado del lugar donde estaría disponible, pero Yuuri lo perdió.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó el japonés en su ruso mal pronunciado. Víctor lo miró interrogante—. ¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó sintiéndose inmediatamente imbécil por preguntar algo que era obvio, no obstante, Víctor asintió—. Espere un momento, traiga algo para ustedes pasando su mirada desde aquel hombre hasta el caniche que reposaba a sus pies. 

Yuuri dejó las bolsas de basura y entró al restaurante. Llegué tarde a la iglesia y no había ingerido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior. 

Víctor sonrió cuando el japonés le entregó la comida, envió inmediatamente y comenzó a desesperarse el ramen que el chico le había dado, Yuuri dejó en el suelo arroz blanco para el caniche marrón, quien también comía con ganas, tenía tanta hambre como el hombre al Yuuri entró al restaurante y regresó con un poco más de comida.

—Siempre sobra comida llamada Yuuri llamando la atención del ruso—, y siempre a esta hora saco la basura antes de irme a casa. Puedes seguir viniendo si quieres —Yuuri miró al vagabundo, quien lo miraba sorprendido. Después asintió e inclinó un poco la cabeza, un gesto mudo con el que desea darle las gracias. 

Noche tras noche, Víctor comenzó a ir a aquel callejón que contactaba con la cocina del restaurante. Noche tras noche, Víctor probaba la comida japonesa que el nipón le entregaba. Noche tras noche, se encuentraban y silenciosamente Víctor agradecía poder mirar esos brillantes ojos marrones y disfrutar de esa comida en la serenidad que lo sumergía la presencia de aquel joven extranjero. 

Noche tras noche, Víctor acudía a esa cita. Pero aquél domingo por la noche, Víctor no llegó. 

Yuuri se preocupó cuando salió a botar la basura se dio cuenta de que el vagabundo silencioso no se tuvo éxito. Esperó unos instantes, caminó hacia la calle, se devolvió. Entró al restaurante y perdió la comida, dejó el callejón pensando que tal vez llegaría más tarde, pero justo antes de irse escuchó los ladridos desesperados el caniche marrón. 

El can ladraba con fuerza y al llegar junto a Yuuri comenzó a tirar de su pantalón, el japonés se alarmó, corrió a tomar sus cosas y luego siguió al caniche, corrieron por dos cuadras hasta que llegaron al parque que Yuuri llegó atravesar para llegar a su departamento. Cerca de la fuente de agua encontró a Víctor en el suelo, golpeado e inconsciente. 

  
  


  
  


Yuuri perdió al vagabundo entre sus brazos, estaba tan delgado que no le costó demasiado cargarlo, asustado corrió hasta la avenida e hizo parar un taxi para llevarlo a un hospital. El conductor lo miró con mala cara cuando se percató que la persona en sus brazos era un vagabundo, pero Yuuri lo miró de vuelta con una expresión severa, lo mejor que pudo hacer fue conducir lo más rápido posible hasta el hospital más cercano. Sólo quince minutos se tardarán en llegar. 

La mañana siguiente encontró a Yuuri dormido en una de las cómodas sillas plásticas de la sala de espera, despertó cuando un enfermero de expresión amable le ofreció un vaso de café.

—Su amigo se encuentra bien —le dijo él sonriéndole con amabilidad—, pero está sedado y no despertará hasta la tarde, vaya a su casa, descanse y vuelva después. Me encargaré de cuidarlo bien hasta que vuelva. 

Yuuri pestañeó aún adormilado, pero pensando en las palabras del enfermero, Popovich según la placa que tenía sobre su delantal, grabó todo el marrón que había dejado abandonado y quiso encontrarlo por lo que aceptó las palabras del enfermero y salió del hospital. 

El japonés se convirtió al mismo parque en el que había encontrado a Víctor y exactamente en el mismo lugar, el caniche marrón dormitorio solitario. Yuuri se incló y acarició las orejas de aquel leal compañero, el perro despertó y ladró mirando con ojos preocupados a Yuuri, quien le sonrió sin dejar de tratar cariño.

—Tu amigo está bien —le dijo—, pronto podrás estar con él nuevamente. —El perro aparentemente entiende palabras y meneó felizmente la cola—. Ven a casa, te daré de comer. 

El joven bailarín se puso de pie y el caniche comenzó a seguirlo. Poco tiempo después ya estaban en el departamento que alquilaba el extranjero, quien se comunicó con la academia anunciando que se enfermó y por ese día no podría asistir a sus clases de danza. Yuuri se alimentó al caniche y luego lo metió a la tina para darle un baño necesario y simple; parecía realmente feliz siendo cariñosamente tallado por las manos cálidas de Yuuri.

¿Tienes nombre? —Preguntó Yuuri al caniche—, probablemente no tengas porque él no puede hablar ... buscaré un nombre lindo para ti ¿cómo te gustaría que llames? 

El caniche ladeo la cabeza, como si estuviera pensando sobre la pregunta de Yuuri.

¿Cariño? —Preguntó, un gruñido disconforme fue la respuesta—. Sí, también creo que es un nombre pésimo —confesó riendo.

❄❄❄

Yuuri regresó al hospital el lunes por la tarde, la primera persona con la que se encontró fue el enfermero Popovich, él lo llevó a la consulta de la doctora Babicheva, quien fue la encargada de atender a Víctor. Se sentó frente a la hermosa pelirroja de amables ojos azules, ella lo miró con tristeza.

—El paciente tiene anemia y está en un estado de desnutrición. Lo tendremos en observación un par de días, pero tampoco podemos extender su permanencia porque no tenemos seguro de salud y solo podemos brindarle atención de emergencia.

—Entiendo —respondió el japonés.

—Si él vuelve a la calle su estado de salud se deteriorará con rapidez, además, tiene algunas lesiones en los productos del frío, no es nada grave porque es un cuadro inicial, pero si se expone nuevamente al frío este afectará su irrigación sanguínea y las lesiones se volverán a ser tan graves que podrían necesitar amputación. 

—Eso es terrible —expresó consternado. 

—Además, presenta un daño en los nervios laríngeos, lo que provoca una parálisis en las cuerdas vocales, posteriormente un especialista podría evaluar si esto es tratable y logra recuperar la voz, sin embargo, por el momento no hemos podido comunicarnos con él; lo único que puede escribir es su nombre, al parecer nunca ha ido a la escuela.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó Yuuri.

—Víctor, su nombre es Víctor —respondió Babicheva. 

Yuuri entró al cuarto en que Víctor se vio, había una cama vacía y la suya. El cuarto era claro, las paredes eran blancas al igual que todo el mobiliario y las gruesas cortinas que cubrían las ventanas protegiendo el lugar del frío ambiente. Yuuri se acercó a Víctor, quien dormía profundamente mientras que el suero lentamente ingresó en su sistema, se sorprendió al mirar su rostro afeitado, su piel clara y sus facciones delicadas le indicaban que era más joven de lo que tenía en un primer momento.

—Es muy atractivo —confesó al aire mientras sus dedos se acercaban a su cabello ahora limpio— que bonito color detectaba entre sus dedos las maltratadas hebras plateadas—, si lo corta y lo cuida crecerá muy hermoso. 

Víctor abrió los ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con la mirada de Yuuri, encontró una emoción cálida registrando su corazón al ser observado de aquella manera; como un ser humano. Las caricias que Yuuri dejaba en su cabeza eran reconfortantes, pero Víctor tuvo miedo de acostumbrarse a ellas, ese miedo nubló sus ojos con lágrimas repletas de angustia.  
  
—Cuidaré de ti —prometió Yuuri al ver el temor inundando sus bellos ojos—. Por favor, permíteme cuidar de ti —pidió.  
  
Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Víctor, pero se transformaron en lágrimas de esperanza, la esperanza de ser visto como lo que era y no como el vagabundo al que nadie miraba a los ojos.

❄

A las 16:30 del día miércoles, Víctor y Yuuri entraron al edificio en donde vivía el japonés. Víctor lucía ropa nueva, sencilla y cómoda, Yuuri se la compró para no tener que usar nuevamente la ropa sucia, desgastada y rota con la que llegó al hospital. Ambos entraron al pequeño departamento que alquilaba el nipón, el ruso entró tímidamente, pero sonrió en cuanto el caniche marrón se convirtió en él, abrazó a su amigo y acarició su pelaje marrón, sintiéndose feliz de tenerlo nuevamente junto a él. Sus ojos azules miraron directamente las cuencas marrones, la gratitud pudo adivinarse en su mirada transparente, que comenzó a teñirse también de adoración. 

—Debo ir al trabajo —anunció Yuuri después de haberle enseñado el departamento— llegaré tarde, pero traeré comida para que cenes. De todos los modos en el refrigerador hay fruta y algunas otras cosas por si te da hambre, puedes comer o usar lo que necesites. —Yuuri acarició el rostro pálido de Víctor, el ruso cerró los ojos y disfrutó del cálido toque—. Por favor descansa, nos veremos en algunas horas. —Yuuri sonrió y se marchó del departamento mientras Víctor lo observaba salir con el corazón latiendo desbocado; y volvía a latir con fuerza con solo recordar la mirada acaramelada del japonés, con solo recordar su reflejo en aquellos ojos transparentes y amables. 

❄❄❄

Los días para Víctor eran solitarios; Yuuri salía temprano a sus clases de danza e incluso había tenido que practicar algunas horas extras, la escuela a la que asistía estaba asociada al Ballet Mariinski y había surgido la posibilidad de que algunos estudiantes tuvieran su debut profesional, Yuuri lo ansiaba, ese sueño era la estrella que deseaba alcanzar. Y ahora lo deseaba aún más, no solo por él, también por Víctor. En pocos días se había encariñado con el amable ruso que le sonreía encantadoramente cada vez que lo miraba, Yuuri deseaba poder hacer más por él, un extraño y poderoso sentimiento de protección había nacido en él; deseaba ofrecerle las oportunidades que antes no tuvo. 

Los días para Víctor eran solitarios, sin embargo, podría ser feliz de poder esperar a Yuuri cada noche y ofrecerle una sonrisa de bienvenida. Víctor, en su afán por mostrar su gratitud, se levantaba temprano y preparaba el desayuno que el mismo Yuuri le había enseñado a preparar. No pudo negarse a enseñarle, dado el interés del ruso, quien se esmeraba también por mantener la limpieza y realizar con diligencia las tareas domésticas. Siempre intentando facilitar la vida de Yuuri para que el japonés pueda concentrarse en la danza y su trabajo. 

Víctor esperaba con ansias cada domingo por la mañana, era el día en que Yuuri no asistía a la academia. Yuuri se levantaba más tarde, disfrutando del calor y la comodidad de su cama. Cuando al fin entraba al baño a ducharse, Víctor se disponía de preparar el desayuno, comían juntos escuchando las noticias, a veces Yuuri comentaba alguna cosa y Víctor procesaba impotencia al solo poder responder con un asentimiento de cabeza. El japonés podría notar que Víctor deseaba expresarse y sostenía sus manos indicándole que no se preocupara, encontrando la manera de que Víctor pudiera decir todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza; opiniones, sentimientos, sueños. Todo eso que moría sin ser dicho, pero cada vez que tenía mayor existencia en el cuerpo y alma de Víctor. 

Después del desayuno tenemos que hacer cosas variadas; pasear por el parque, caminar por la ciudad, ir de compras o ver televisión. Preparaban juntos el almuerzo, Yuuri le enseñaba a Víctor a preparar comida japonesa, y también rusa, era un buen maestro y Víctor aprendía rápidamente. Sin palabras comunicadas en aquella cocina a través del calor de los fogones y el aroma de las especias. Ambos sonreían al mirarse mientras nuevos y viejos sabores los deleitaban. 

Y cuando Yuuri salía al trabajo aún sonriendo Víctor lo despedía sonriendo también. 

Víctor esperaba con ansias la tarde del día lunes, era el día libre de Yuuri en el restaurante, por lo que llegaba temprano desde las prácticas y rápidamente volvía a venir juntos, paseaban a Makkachin —como finalmente Yuuri había dicho al caniche— y luego veían alguna vez película juntos. Víctor atesoraba esas tardes como un tesoro valioso que guardaba en su corazón. 

Víctor miraba entre los dvds de Yuuri buscando una película que pueda disfrutar antes de dormir, normalmente se decantaba por películas de animación, pero esta vez sus ojos se posaron en la imagen de dos personas amarradas con una cuerda roja, miró a Yuuri enseñándole el dvd que poseía tal imagen. 

-¡Oh! Esta película es hermosa Yuuri tomando el dvd en sus manos, se llama "Dolls" y es de Takeshi Kitano, un director de mi país. Relata la historia de los mendigos atados, aquellos que están unidos por el hilo rojo y registran el Japón como trágicos amantes que un día fueron separados. 

Los ojos de Víctor brillaron interesados. Yuuri entonces esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Lo siento, Víctor. Esta película está en japonés y no sirve de nada poner los subtítulos. 

El rostro de Víctor se ensombreció. 

—¡Pero prometo que podremos verla! —Se apresuró Yuuri en decir—. ¿Te gustaría aprender a leer? Yo estuve averiguando y aún falta bastante para que se abran los cupos para las escuelas de adultos, pero podría intentar enseñar un poco. 

Víctor se sorprendió a los brazos de Yuuri, quien se sorprendió ante el arrepentimiento abrazo del ruso, sin embargo, no dudó en abrazarlo de regreso.

—Supongo que es un sí —buscó confirmar.

Víctor se separó de Yuuri y asintió con fuerza. 

  
  


  
  


Aquella tarde no vio ninguna película, Yuuri se encargó de escribir el nombre de cada objeto que se vio en su casa, pegándolos en ellos para que Víctor los viera constantemente y aprendió también a nombrarlos de manera escrita, sumergirse en aquel mundo de palabras y comenzando a hacer asociaciones entre ellas. 

Los días de Víctor ahora estaban acompañados por lápiz y cuaderno, en el cual se dedicaba a copiar una y otra vez los nombres que sus ojos veían. Yuuri también le compró cuentos infantiles, los que venían con dibujos que relataban en ese lenguaje gráfico lo mismo que escribían las letras que el ruso tenían que aprender a descifrar. Y Yuuri le leía cada noche, como si fuera un pequeño niño al que podría dormir luego de transportarlo a mundos llenos de magia y fantasía. Y Víctor se dormía dejándose llevar por la paz que la cálida voz le transmitía. 

Y Yuuri miraba aquel rostro dormido que se le antojaba acariciar. 

❄❄❄

Víctor admiraba a Yuuri. Admiraba su buen corazón, ese que lo hizo mirarlo como un ser humano y no como el molesto vagabundo que tuvo que vivir oculto en las sombras de fríos callejones. Admiraba su amabilidad, esa que lo llevó a acogerlo en su pequeño departamento sin pedirle nada a cambio. Admiraba su tenacidad, aquella que lo hizo practicar arduamente y alcanzar sus metas, porque sí, Yuuri había seleccionado seleccionado para debutar profesionalmente como bailarín del Ballet Mariinski.

Yuuri lo había logrado superando a sus propios miedos y ansiedades, sobreponiéndose a sus propios demonios al comprender que no estaba solo; el amor de sus padres y todas las personas que dejaron en Japón lo que acompañaban, así como la calidez que Víctor le transmitió a cada momento. 

Yuuri admiraba a Víctor. Admiraba la manera en que le sonreía, con encanto y alegría, como si todo lo malo que vivió en las calles de Rusia no hubieran dejado mella en su alma. Admiraba su fortaleza, aquella que le permite sobreponerse a todo por sí mismo. Admiraba la dedicación que ponía a ciertas cosas que deseaba aprender; cocinar, limpiar, leer ... siempre intentaba hacerlo un poco mejor, nunca se dejaba vencer por la frustración. 

Víctor lo lograba porque deseaba convertirse en alguien mejor de lo que era, deseaba mostrar su gratitud de aquella manera, deseaba que Yuuri estuviera orgulloso de él y que sintiera que había valido la pena darle la bienvenida a cobijo. 

Ambos se admiraban mutuamente. Y la admiración daba paso a sentimientos más cálidos y tiernos que eran habilitados por la cercanía nacida de la convivencia. 

Víctor adoraba la luz que transmitía los ojos transparentes y acaramelados de Yuuri.

Yuuri adoraba el rostro iluminado de Víctor cada vez que sonreía. 

Víctor encontró un nuevo significado para la palabra música cuando vio danzar a Yuuri y analizó su cuerpo entero componía melodías, los sonidos quirúrgicos en la punta de sus pies y fluían por su cuerpo, acariciando sus músculos, expresándose a través de sus ojos, escapando por las yemas de sus dedos cuando estas acariciaban el aire con infinita devoción. 

Yuuri encontró un nuevo significado para la palabra inspiración, porque la había encontrado en aquel par de ojos zarcos que le recordaba una cálida mañana despejada, que eran como el soplo del viento fresco que acariciaba sutilmente, envolviendo con gentileza. 

Ambos adoraban aquella nueva música y aquella nueva inspiración que también nacía en la cotidianidad en la que vivían. Adoraban los pequeños gestos que cada uno tenía con el otro, y adoraban la alegría del otro cuando alcanzaban sus metas. 

Víctor abrazó a Yuuri cuando el japonés le contó que había obtenido su primer papel como bailarín profesional. Yuuri abrazó a Víctor cuando después de comenzar a asistir a la escuela para adultos tuvo éxito al fin de expresar en palabras escritas la gratitud que requirió por él. 

Y no solo la alegría les provocaba deseos de romper el espacio personal para estar más cerca de uno del otro; Yuuri abrazó a Víctor cuando vio las lágrimas de tristeza surcar su rostro. Habían visitado diferentes especialistas y ellos concluyeron que la parálisis en sus cuerdas vocales era permanente. Jamás podría utilizar su propia voz para crear palabras y identificar a través de ella sus miedos, miedos o emociones. Pero Yuuri le reconfortó con su presencia, tan solo quedándose a su lado. 

❄❄❄

El tiempo pasaba. 

Yuuri ya no necesitó trabajar en el restaurante, su éxito como bailarín fue suficiente para solventar sus gastos, los de Víctor y Makkachin. 

Víctor pudo leer y escribir, aún se le dificultaba el poder expreso con soltura, pero podía entender la mayoría de las cosas que leía. 

❄

Una fría tarde de lunes, Víctor se perdió lavando la loza que habían utilizado para comer. Mientras tanto, Yuuri, sentado en la mesita de diario que estuvo en la cocina, revisaba su correo electrónico. Sus manos temblaron y sus ojos brillaron al leer el último de los correos que había recibido.

—Víctor —pronunció, el ruso giró su rostro y notó inmediatamente el brillo particular en los ojos castaños—, recibió un correo del American Ballet Theatre —volvió a leer queriendo confirmar que sus ansias no lo traicionaban— dados que quieren contar conmigo como parte de su elenco… Víctor ¡es la mejor compañía de ballet de Estados Unidos! ¡Y se encuentra en Nueva York! ¡Nueva York! Vivir en esa ciudad es un sueño para cualquier artista. 

Víctor intentó una opresión en el pecho, se sintió feliz por la dicha mostrada por Yuuri, pero no pudo evitar verso inmersión en la angustia. Asintió a las palabras de Yuuri y continúo con su labor intentando no externalizar lo que intentaron, pero apretó con fuerza un vaso entre sus manos, provocando que se sebrabra y lastimara sus manos, hiriendolo y haciendo que la sangre brotara. 

-¡Víctor! —Exclamó Yuuri alarmado, se acercó inmediatamente y se tranquilizó al comprobar que no había sido nada grave—. Curaré esos cortes, gracias a dios son superficiales —Yuuri envió un Víctor y luego fue por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, limpió las heridas y luego vendió con delicadeza las manos del ruso. 

Víctor lo miraba curarlo con suavidad y dedicación, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos azul cielo para luego correr humedeciendo sus mejillas. Yuuri se preocupó al ver las lágrimas ser derramadas.

¿Te duele mucho? —Preguntó. 

Víctor asintió, pero llevó las manos a su pecho, intentando decir que su dolor no era por los cortes. Yuuri miró confuso el gesto del ruso, Víctor tuvo más problemas que nunca la impotencia de no poder comunicarse como deseaba. Secador del asiento y fue por una libreta y lápiz:

_Estoy feliz por ti, pero duele que te vayas._

Escribió con su caligrafía recién aprendida. 

Yuuri esbozó una sonrisa triste al leer palabras, pensar en irse dejando a Víctor era algo que dolía de tan solo imaginarlo.

_«Tan solo contempla la posibilidad de separarme de él duele»_

Pensó. Haciéndose consciente de los sentimientos que guardaba. 

—Acompáñame —pidió acariciando el rostro de Víctor, contemplando sus ojos azules para abrir sorprendidos— yo… también sufriría si tuviste que alejarme de ti. 

La barbilla de Víctor tembló y Yuuri se acercó más a su cuerpo.

—Víctor, ven conmigo —los dedos de Yuuri se enterraron en el cabello platinado del ruso, las hebras plateadas ahora estaban cortas y lucían resplandecientes como el brillo de la luna. 

Víctor fijó sus bellos ojos en las orbes marrones y quedó hipnotizado con aquel fulgor diferente que dejó en ellos. 

¿Vendrás? 

Víctor asintió, asintió con ganas de decirle que por él iría al fin del mundo, qué seguiría a donde fuera. Asintió con ganas de confesarle que su único hogar era donde él estaba, porque era junto a él que aprendió a sentirse valorado y amado, porque junto a él aprendió lo que es amar. 

Víctor no pudo decirlo, pero Yuuri lo vio en aquella mirada luminosa y transparente, vio los sentimientos desbordarán lagunas claras mientras acortaba la poca distancia que aún quedaba entre ellos. 

Víctor cerró los ojos, completamente entregado a lo que Yuuri deseara; su corazón y todo de él ya pertenecían a al japonés. 

Yuuri acarició los labios del ruso con los suyos, suave y lentamente, para después atraparlos mostrando en aquel gesto toda la pasión que poseía. Toda la pasión que desbordaba siempre que tiene que amaba. 

Y en Víctor había encontrado aquello que amaría más que a nada. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue publicado originalmente en Wattpad, pero debido a una masiva suspensión de cuentas me he visto en la necesidad de cambiar de plataforma. 
> 
> Esta historia surgió de un intercambio de arte por fic y la idea original es de la talentosa Aslhey-kun, a quien pueden encontrar en su página de facebook.


End file.
